Jeremiade
by Stromi
Summary: Über die Last der Verantwortung, Trost im Alkohol und eine helfende Hand.


**Jeremiade**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen. Er hatte mit dem ganz normalen Dienst begonnen und war zu einem ganz normalen Mittag gelangt. Nur was danach geschehen war, hatte den Tag nicht normal ausklingen lassen.

Genau aus diesem Grund hatte d'Artagnan nach Dienstschluss beschlossen von zu Hause aus noch einmal zum Hauptquartier aufzubrechen. Es war bereits später Abend und die meisten Lichter schon gelöscht. Niemand, der nicht zum Haushalt de Trévilles gehörte, war noch anwesend und für den Leutnant war es ein sehr merkwürdiges, unvertrautes Gefühl, durch ein fast leeres Haus die Treppe nach oben zu gehen, wo hier doch sonst immer solch ein Trubel herrschte. Morgen würde wieder alles normal sein. Wenngleich nach heute für die nächsten Wochen kaum ein Lachen zu hören sein würde, das nicht ein wenig verhalten klang.

Der junge Mallarmé war tot. Er hätte nur den Wirt befragen sollen, wie sich die Schlägerei zwischen ein paar Musketieren und Gardisten am gestrigen Abend im „Tannenzapfen" tatsächlich zugetragen hatte. Es war kein schwieriger Auftrag gewesen, der junge Mann, keine 20 Jahre war er alt geworden, hätte nur wenige Minuten gebraucht um sich seiner zu entledigen. Aber einige Anwesende waren noch aufgebracht wegen des Vorfalls. Ein falsches Wort, eine falsche Geste – und Mallarmé hatte die Klinge eines Betrunkenen im Leib stecken gehabt. Er litt nicht lange, der Degen hatte direkt sein Herz durchbohrt. Der Mörder war verhaftet worden, seine Hinrichtung fand bald statt. Sie würde ebenfalls nur wenige Minuten dauern.

Aber den Hauptmann beschäftigte der Tod des jungen Mallarmé länger. Er musste die Eltern in Kenntnis setzen, einen Bericht schreiben, vor Gericht anklagen und die Musketiere von Racheakten abhalten. Nebenbei musste er damit umgehen, dass _er_ den Befehl zu diesem, an sich kaum erwähnenswerten, Auftrag gegeben hatte.

All das wusste auch d'Artagnan. Und es bereitete ihm Sorge, denn so wie heute hatte er seinen Hauptmann noch nie gesehen. Als er davon erfuhr - Tréville und d'Artagnan waren gerade im Arbeitszimmer mit der Wachplanung für den nächsten Tag beschäftigt - wurde er bleich wie die Wand. Seine Erschütterung war ihm deutlich anzusehen und er schickte sowohl den Boten, als auch seinen Leutnant nach draußen. Später am Tag ging er, um den Eltern des Jungen, die in Paris lebten und die so stolz auf ihren Sohn gewesen waren als er den Musketieren beitrat, persönlich die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen. Und seither hatte ihn niemand mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Aus Sorge also um das Befinden seines Vorgesetzten war d'Artagnan noch einmal zum Hauptquartier gekommen und fand auch gleich Gaston unweit des Vorzimmers, um ihn nach seinem Herrn zu fragen. Der Diener allerdings hob nur hilflos die Schultern.

„Ein feiner Diener bist du!" fauchte der Leutnant ihn an und Gaston zog den Kopf ein. „Weißt du wenigstens, wohin der Hauptmann gegangen sein könnte?"

„Nei... nein." Der Diener stotterte. Ein zorniger Leutnant war beinahe genauso respekteinflößend wie ein zorniger Tréville. D'Artagnan ahmte ihn sehr gut nach, wahrscheinlich ohne es selbst zu bemerken. „Ich weiß nur, dass er zur Familie der de Mallarmés aufbrach."

„Das war vor über vier Stunden, du elender Tölpel! Ich gehe ihn suchen. Du bleibst hier, falls Monsieur de Tréville doch noch vor Morgen früh zurückkehren sollte!" D'Artagnan machte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt, als ein verwirrter Gaston hinter ihm her rief: „Aber... warum? Wo?"

D'Artagnan hatte schon die halbe Treppe hinter sich gebracht und eilte auch jetzt weiter. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber ich kenne ihn und ich werde ihn finden! Und du passt das nächste Mal gefälligst besser auf deinen Herrn auf!"

„Ja, _monsieur le lieutenant_", murmelte Gaston halblaut, auch wenn d'Artagnan ihn schon längst nicht mehr hören konnte.

Zu den Mallarmés zu gehen und sie zu fragen, wohin der Hauptmann nach dem Besuch bei ihnen aufgebrochen sein könnte, hielt d'Artagnan für wenig sinnvoll. Zudem scheute er davor zurück, die trauernde Familie weiter zu behelligen. Sie hatte heute schon genug durchgemacht. Also begann der Leutnant seine Suche an anderen Orten, wo Tréville sein könnte. Da ihn keiner der Musketiere heute mehr gesehen hatte, war er wohl nicht am Louvre oder in der Umgebung. Vielleicht hatte er dem Palais einer Freundin einen Besuch abgestattet, aber auch das erschien d'Artagnan unwahrscheinlich. Wäre es so gewesen, hätte irgendein plappernder Diener schon Gerüchte verstreut oder zumindest Gaston bescheid gegeben. Außerhalb der Stadt war der Hauptmann keinesfalls, denn zum einen hatte er kein Pferd genommen, zum anderen waren die Tore bereits geschlossen.

Es fielen also schon einige Möglichkeiten weg und d'Artagnan hoffte, dass dazu auch die Straßen zählten. Jemanden zu finden, der ziellos durch die Stadt ging, mal hier abbog, mal dort, war so gut wie aussichtslos. Nach einem scheußlichen Tag wie heute hätte der Leutnant selbst sich in seiner Wohnung verkrochen und die Sorgen versucht wegzuschlafen. Das funktionierte nur mäßig – aber es war immer noch besser, als sich zu betrinken. D'Artagnan hatte über viele Jahre in seinem besten Freund ein Beispiel für die Sinnlosigkeit, Trost im Alkohol finden zu wollen, gehabt. Dennoch war es die nächste Möglichkeit auf der Liste, wo der Hauptmann zu finden sein könnte. Warum die Suche nicht in seiner Lieblingsschenke beginnen? Es war so gut, wie jeder andere Ort und vielleicht wusste dort jemand etwas.

Der „Krug" war zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde nicht mehr gut besucht. Einige Kerzen waren schon gelöscht und die Polizeistunde nicht mehr weit entfernt. Die meisten der Gäste war Offiziere und Unteroffiziere, auch manch ehrbarer Bürger kehrte hier ein. Ein gemeiner Soldat hätte sich niemals hierher verirrt, wer wollte schon seinen Vorgesetzten auch noch in der Freizeit begegnen, praktisch halb im Dienst? Von daher war es der Wirt auch nicht gewohnt, anschreiben lassen zu müssen, denn seine Kunden waren gut betucht oder würden es eines Tages sein, wenn ihre Karriere sie die einzelnen Ränge hatte aufsteigen lassen.

D'Artagnan war schon einige Mal hier gewesen, aber er fühlte sich im „Tannenzapfen" sehr viel wohler, zumal dort die meisten seiner Bekannten einkehrten. Vorgesetzter hin oder her, vor nicht allzu lange Zeit noch war der Leutnant einer von ihnen gewesen und war es auch jetzt noch. Mit dem Betreten des „Tannenzapfens" blieben die Ränge vor der Tür. Das galt auch für den Krug, aber dennoch schien ein Hauptmann nie ganz den Offizier ablegen zu können und darum war die Atmosphäre hier eine ganz andere.

Apropos Hauptmann... D'Artagnan blickte sich suchend im Raum um und hatte Glück. Mit einiger Erleichterung ihn so schnell gefunden zu haben, erkannte er Tréville an seinem Lieblingsplatz, einem Tisch weiter hinten im Raum, wo es sich auch bei vollem Betrieb meist noch einigermaßen gut miteinander sprechen ließ, ohne sich gegenseitig anschreien zu müssen. D'Artagnan schlängelte sich eilig an den noch besetzten Tischen vorbei und behielt seinen Hauptmann dabei im Auge, der alles andere als nüchtern schien. Er saß halb auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken, einen Becher in der Hand, die Weinflasche vor sich auf dem Tisch, und starrte ins Leere. Das besorgte d'Artagnan. In einem solchen Zustand hatte er bisher nur Athos an einem seiner schlechteren Tage erlebt. Ein schlechterer Tag bedeutete, der Graf trank bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit.

Wenn Tréville das Gleiche vorgehabt hatte, so schien es ihm zumindest noch nicht gänzlich gelungen. Aber nur aus der Nähe konnte sich d'Artagnan weiter über den Zustand seines Hauptmanns versichern und ihn irgendwie dazu bewegen, nach Hause zu gehen. Der Wirt stand an einem der Tische und kassierte gerade die Zeche. Als das erledigt war und er sich umdrehte, um wieder hinter seiner Theke zu verschwinden, hielt d'Artagnan ihm am Hemdsärmel auf.

„Wieviel?"

Der Wirt sah reichlich verständnislos drein, erkannte aber den Leutnant der Musketiere wieder, wie sein rascher Blick zum Tisch Trévilles hin bewies. D'Artagnan wiederholte ungeduldig: „Die wievielte Flasche ist das da?"

„Sehr viel mehr als das Übliche", befreite sich der Wirt nun und senkte etwas die Stimme. „Aber als ich meinte, es sei nun genug, hat er nur gelacht und nach mehr verlangt."

„Warum habt Ihr ihm mehr gegeben?" fragte d'Artagnan verärgert, aber ebenfalls leise nach. Es musste nicht jeder mithören, obgleich sich jeder, der noch halbwegs bei Verstand war, denken konnte, worüber sich Wirt und Leutnant hier austauschten.

„Monsieur, manchmal muss es eben sein! Ich hätte schon dafür gesorgt, dass er wohlbehalten nach Hause kommt!"

„Ja, wohlbehalten. Wohlbehalten und um einige Münzen ärmer!"

Der Wirt schien noch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen zu wollen, aber d'Artagnan winkte ihn mit einer verärgerten Geste zurück zu seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten. ‚Manchmal musste es eben sein'. Der Leutnant schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab bessere Arten, um mit Kummer fertig zu werden.

Mit einigen letzten, entschlossenen Schritten trat d'Artagnan an den Tisch des Hauptmanns und hätte beinahe die Nase gerümpft, als ihm der Alkoholdunst in die Nase stieg. Tréville hatte sich noch keinen Deut gerührt und starrte noch immer trüben Blickes ins Nirgendwo. Wortlos zog sich d'Artagnan einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich dem Hauptmann gegenüber. Dieser hob nicht einmal den Kopf und wirkte weiterhin völlig gedankenversunken, eher schon weggetreten.

Vielleicht war es noch nicht ganz Besinnungslosigkeit, aber kurz davor. Tréville reagierte auch nicht, als sich d'Artagnan räusperte und nicht, als er ihn ansprach. „Mon capitaine?"

Der Hauptmann saß einfach nur so da und mit einem kurzen Halsrecken erkannte d'Artagnan, dass der Becher in Trévilles Hand leer war. Er hatte wirklich mehr als genug getrunken und bot ein erbarmungswürdiges Bild seiner selbst. Hätte er sich in diesem Moment selbst sehen können, er hätte sich eine donnernde Standpauke gehalten.

Wenigstens musste man ihm zu Gute halten, dass er nicht wie ein Trinker aussah, wie einer, der sich ständig besoff. Jemand wie Athos, den d'Artagnan immerzu abscheulich gefunden hatte, wenn der Wein nicht nur seinen Charakter hässlich werden ließ, sondern auch die Gesichtszüge des Grafen ihn in eine fremde Person verwandelten. Tréville hingegen wirkte schlicht wie jemand, der sich Kummer und Selbstvorwürfe für einen Abend hatte wegtrinken wollen und dem das auch gründlich gelungen zu sein schien. Nein, hier musste d'Artagnan nicht fürchten eine grausige Geschichte über die Vergangenheit erzählt zu bekommen – eher erwartete ihn in ein paar Stunden ein sehr verkaterter und sich für diesen Ausrutscher schämender Hauptmann.

Und an wem blieb das Morgen wieder alles hängen? Der Leutnant seufzte leise. Jetzt musste Schluss sein mit dem Alkohol! Nur, wie sollte er Tréville aus seinem halben Delirium wecken? Es wäre sehr hilfreich für sie beide gewesen, wenn d'Artagnan seinen Hauptmann nicht gerade vom Stuhl auf die Beine zerren musste. Die ganze Angelegenheit war auch so schon unangenehm genug und der Leutnant hätte seinen Sold für diesen Monat darauf verwettet, dass die letzten Gäste immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu diesem Tisch warfen und tuschelten. Immerhin war Tréville kein Unbekannter, aber so hatte ihn sicher noch niemand gesehen. Es fehlte morgen für einen perfekten Tag eigentlich nur noch das Gerede über einen sehr respektlosen Leutnant und einen bewusstlos gesoffenen Hauptmann, dann gesellte sich zu Scham noch Reue. Wobei es ein Wunder gewesen wäre, wenn Tréville den letzten Becher zuviel am nächsten Morgen nicht bereut hätte.

Aber zunächst einmal sollte er seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Blieb nur noch immer das Problem, wie er von ihr fortzuschaffen war. Von den wenigen anderen Gästen ließ sich keine Hilfe erwarten, die waren selbst alle schon jenseits von Gut und Böse. Der Wirt konnte seine Schenke schlecht verlassen und die Mägde schienen alle schon anderweitig beschäftigt. D'Artagnan wollte es allerdings auch nicht riskieren, selbst Gaston herzuholen, denn wenn sie beide schließlich vom Hauptquartier zurückkehrten, hatte sich Tréville vielleicht doch entschieden, allein nach Hause zu gehen und landete in seiner Verfassung am Ende Gott-weiß-wo. Nein, d'Artagnan musste sich wohl allein um die Sache kümmern.

Wie hatte er immer Athos' Aufmerksamkeit erhalten, wenn er betrunken war? Der Leutnant griff nach der Weinflasche. Eine Hand schnellte vor und packte d'Artagnan fest am Handgelenk.

„Lasst sie stehen, ich bin noch nicht fertig.", sagte Tréville, ohne aufzusehen. Er lallte zwar nicht, aber seine Stimme war doch alkoholschwer. D'Artagnan ließ die Flasche nicht los, sondern erwiderte mit bestem Leutnantston: „Doch, Ihr habt genug, _monsieur le capitaine_. Schon zuviel."

Der Griff um sein Handgelenk lockerte sich etwas, als Tréville langsam seinen müden Blick hob und blinzelte. Seinen Gedanken schienen allerdings nach wie vor zäh wie Sirup, denn es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seinen Gegenüber zu erkennen schien. „D'Artagnan? Was macht Ihr hier?"

„Dieselbe Frage könnte ich Euch stellen, wäre die Antwort nicht so offensichtlich."

„Ach, was wisst Ihr schon?" rief der Hauptmann plötzlich aufgebracht, was angesichts seiner Mühe, vollständige Sätze zu sprechen, allerdings nicht sehr beeindruckend wirkte. Zudem schien es ihn sehr anzustrengen, sodass er leiser fortfuhr: „Nichts, gar nichts! Also lasst mich zufrieden und verschwindet!"

„Nein."

„Leutnant, das war ein Befehl!" schnappte Tréville schon etwas lebhafter als zuvor, aber d'Artagnan blieb hart und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Gut, ein Befehl. Aber ich werde trotzdem nicht von hier fortgehen."

„Das ist Meuterei, d'Artagnan. Am Ende wird man Euch noch wegen Verrats ins Gefängnis werfen. Ja, und wäre nicht einmal das Schlimmste von all den Dingen, für die man Euch verhaften lassen könnte."

Wäre Tréville nicht in einem solchen Zustand gewesen und hätte dann ähnliches gesagt, d'Artagnan hätte wahrscheinlich weniger gelassen reagiert. „Nur zu, aber ich werde Eurem Befehl trotzdem nicht Folge leisten und dafür tragt Ihr selbst die Verantwortung."

„Wieso?" Der Hauptmann blickte verwirrt drein, als hätte er schon wieder vergessen, wovon eben noch gesprochen worden war.

„Weil Ihr selbst mich daran hindert zu gehen." sah d'Artagnan auf sein Handgelenk, das Tréville noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte. Jetzt folgte er dem Blick seines Leutnants und schien die Logik der Worte nach einem Moment auch zu verstehen. Fast schon trotzig erwiderte er: „Lasst die Flasche los und ich lasse Euch los."

„Diesen Handel muss ich ablehnen. Wenn ich Euch den Wein überlasse, werdet Ihr morgen nicht in der Verfassung sein, mich ins Gefängnis zu werfen. Das kann ich als Euer Leutnant nicht zulassen."

„Mordieux, es ist mir völlig gleichgültig, was mit Euch oder mit Morgen ist! Lasst mich nur endlich zufrieden und geht!"

Ein weiteres Mal seufzte d'Artagnan. Nun waren sie wieder am Anfang angelangt und weder er, noch der Hauptmann machten Anstalten, die Hände zu öffnen. Einige der Gäste blickten mittlerweile nicht mehr verstohlen, sondern ganz offen amüsiert in ihre Richtung. Aber nachdem ihnen der sehr finstere Gesichtsausdruck des Musketierleutnants auffiel, kümmerten sie sich rasch wieder um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. D'Artagnan wandte sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu. „Und wenn Ihr dann allein seid, was geschieht dann?"

„Was?" Tréville konnte dem Themenwechsel wohl nicht ganz folgen und betont langsam wiederholte der Leutnant: „Wenn ich Euch zufrieden lasse, _mon capitaine_? Was werdet Ihr tun?"

„Was geht es Euch an?"

„Im Grunde nichts."

„Da seht Ihr es!" triumphierte der Hauptmann und d'Artagnan fragte sich, ob er eigentlich wusste, worüber und weshalb er triumphierte. „Allerdings trage ich als Euer Leutnant die Verantwortung dafür, dass Euch nichts widerfährt. Schließlich seid Ihr wichtig für die Kompanie und müsst ihr vorstehen."

Einen Moment schien Tréville wie erstarrt. Dann zischte er und sein Alkoholatem stieg d'Artagnan dabei sehr unangenehm in die Nase: „_Mir _widerfährt nichts und die Kompanie wird es den Rest der Nacht auch ohne mich aushalten."

„Wie Ihr meint, ich habe auch nichts weiter vor." Mit einem fast unverschämten Grinsen lehnte sich d'Artagnan auf dem Stuhl zurück, gleichwohl noch immer die Weinflasche umfasst haltend.

„Was macht Ihr da?"

„Ich warte, dass Ihr mich loslasst."

„Nicht, bevor Ihr mir die Flasche zurückgebt", knurrte Tréville und der Leutnant gewann mehr und mehr den Eindruck, es mit einem übergroßen Kind zu tun zu haben. „Sonst nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Oh, gut. Das wollte ich nur wissen", nickte d'Artagnan grimmig und stand auf. Die Flasche hob er dabei hoch und der Hauptmann machte tatsächlich keine Anstalten, den Griff um sein Handgelenk zu lösen. Der Leutnant handelte schnell. Er ging zwei Schritte um den Tisch, packte Tréville mit der freien Hand am ausgestrecktem Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. Schwankend, halb gegen seinen Leutnant gelehnt und dessen Handgelenk jetzt als Stütze nutzend, stand der Hauptmann nun da und schien nicht ganz das Geschehen zu begreifen. „Was soll das?"

„Nichts weiter. Ich werde nur die Schenke nach Hause verlassen und den Wein werde ich mitnehmen. Da Ihr ja weiterhin auf diese Flasche besteht, werdet Ihr wohl mitkommen müssen. Wer bin ich, dass ich einem Befehl nicht gehorchen würde?"

„Ihr seid sehr kurz davor, degradiert zu werden, _monsieur le lieutenant_", gab Tréville schleppend zurück, aber schien wohl zu müde oder zu orientierungslos, als das er sich noch weiter gesträubt hätte, als d'Artagnan sie beide an den Tischen vorbei zum Ausgang des „Krugs" dirigierte. Der Wirt bemerkte sofort, dass man ihn wohl um seine Zeche prellen wollte und stand ziemlich schnell bei den beiden Musketieren. D'Artagnan gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er morgen schon noch bezahlt werden würde und damit musste sich der gute Mann zufrieden geben.

Angenehm kühle Nachtluft erwartete sie vor der Schenke und der Leutnant hoffte, dass Tréville nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, dass er bloß nicht mehr seinen Untergebenen festhalten müsste, um nicht mitgeschleppt zu werden. Allerdings schien der Hauptmann schon so gut wie im Stehen eingeschlafen zu sein und ließ sich widerstandslos im Hauptquartier an Gaston ausliefern. Ohne die Flasche.

ENDE


End file.
